The Upper Hand
by RoughDraftHero
Summary: Bennet thought he knew the monster, after all...what could Sylar possibly do now that would be surprising? Based right after 3.5 The lightest amount of slash ever. Oneshot


These characters belong to NBC, they are NOT MINE.

The Upper Hand

The car door shut.

He watched her walk back into the house.

He sighed.

"She's lying to you."

Noah Bennet's face was a blank slate. He may have just watched the last shred of trust Claire had for him slip away, but he would not let the monster see anything but HRG, he would not let Gabriel Gray see his distress.

"Little Claire," the monster said from the back seat, "She doesn't hear you anymore."

Noah could see the smirk in the rearview mirror. He would not react. He turned the key in the ignition.

"Time to go back in the cage," he said with a slight hint of malice…he couldn't help it, he is human after all. Unlike the monster.

Sylar was silent. Noah hoped that his words had actually stung. He still did not understand what Sylar was planning or hoping to achieve with this new route he was taking. He did not understand what Angela Petrelli was doing, why she trusted the monster.

Damn. It could have ended tonight. The one chance to rid himself, and the world, of Sylar.

Noah Bennet was so lost in his thoughts that he had almost forgotten that the very object of his murderous plans was sitting directly behind him. Sylar knew what he had been planning, he probably heard what he was saying to that man….well, so what? Sylar knew just what Noah thought of him.

"Who's the next Level-Fiver on the list?" he asked, turning his eyes towards the mirror. He tried to keep his tone calm, and almost pleasant.

Sylar's mouth had slid into a slow smile. "So you're going to pretend that you didn't try to have me killed tonight? How…tactless," he said, his eyes searing straight through the mirror.

Bennet chose not to respond. He returned his gaze to the road.

"I have done everything humanly possible to redeem myself, I have done my best to help you…can't you acknowledge that?" Sylar asked, using his disturbing new tone of voice, the one that he had been sporting since joining the company.

"What does it matter if I acknowledge anything?" Bennet said, "I have no say in what happens to you."

It was then that Sylar leaned forward, his mouth too close to Noah's ear

"It matters," he said seriously. Noah felt his skin crawl on the spot where Sylar's breath landed.

"You terrorize my daughter, you kill people without remorse…" Bennet said, his temper finally causing his calm veneer to crack. This would never have happened in the old days…before Claire knew everything.

Sylar snorted and leaned back into his seat. His greased back hair had started to become slightly disheveled, and his suit was rumpled. It had been a long night. "I saved her life tonight, what does that mean to you?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Bennet replied.

He probably should not have been too surprised when the engine of the car suddenly switched off, and the steering wheel swerved to the right, apparently of its own accord.

"Sylar!" Bennet seethed, pumping the break. The car slid to a halt, nearly going over the curb.

Noah twisted around to glare at the imbecile monster, only to find him gone from the back seat. He turned back, almost feeling relieved. Perhaps he would never see Sylar again.

That turned out to be wishful thinking. Just as he was trying to turn the key in the ignition, the door flew off of the car with a loud crunching noise. It landed several yards away in a metal clump.

Bennet barely had time to sigh before he felt Sylar grab him by the collar and drag him out of the car. He vaguely thought about how he was too old for this kind of thing as the monster slammed him against the backseat door. Sylar's hand closed tightly around his throat.

"Look." Sylar said, his teeth clenched, "I _saved _her life, and even that's not enough for you?"

Bennet would have snickered if it were any other situation. This man was looking for approval from him, like it even mattered. Sylar could destroy the human race, and here he was, getting upset because HRG still hates him.

"Fine." Bennet said with his patent placating smile, "I see that you're working hard to…be a better person."

This should have worked, so Bennet was admittedly surprised when the only reaction Sylar had was a small spark of frustration in his eyes.

"You think you have me all figured out, huh?" the monster asked.

Noah was not sure where this was going. He had said what Sylar wanted, so why was he dragging this out?

"I never said that," Bennet replied, "I simply told you that I acknowledge your efforts."

There was still no relaxation in Sylar's posture. Bennet was now worryingly clueless, this monster was looking for something, and obviously the company man had not said that right thing.

"Ok, Gabriel…" he said, "What is it that you are looking for from me?"

There was confusion in the monster's eyes. So…even he did not know what he was so upset about. Perfect. Bennet had been hoping to be home in time for dinner, but apparently he would miss yet another one of Sandra's wonderful meals. He had enough on his hands with two teenagers at home; he did not need another child's temper tantrum.

Sylar seemed to know what he was thinking, could tell that his thoughts had already traveled to his nice suburban home, his family that he would do anything to protect.

"Even when I'm standing here, about to crush your throat…you're thinking about _her_…Claire-Bear…" he said, something new and dangerous seeping into his voice. His eyes had narrowed.

"Sylar, I understand that you have never known what it is like to care about someone, but this is just ridiculous." Bennet said, "Just let me go, and we can drive back to the company."

He felt the grip loosen, and saw Sylar's eyes start to glaze over. This line of speech was apparently working.

"You can…take a night and figure out what you want to say to me…" Bennet said with a smile, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of nose. He was about to turn back in to the car, but he felt Sylar grab his arm.

"What now-" he started to say angrily when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his own.

So…Sylar was kissing him. _This_ was unexpected.

The monster drew away, looking just as confused as Bennet felt. However, he seemed to gain confidence over that fact that he had finally, really, shaken Noah Bennet.

"Noah, why don't you go home? You can take a night, and figure out what you want to say to me." Sylar said, his usual smirk well in place as he mimicked Bennet's earlier tone.

He got back in the car, backseat. Noah remained standing where he was.

And then the possibilities started seeping into his mind…he could not help it. What could be the advantages of having Sylar want him like that? How could he use it to destroy the monster? Gabriel Gray…he must have known that HRG would twist this new development to his own benefit.

So why did he do it?

''

''

''

''

''

((Author Note))

So this is my first fanfiction, I'm more based over at fictionpress...buuut I'm newly obsessed with this couple, and I feel like there isn't enough Noah/Sylar out there...


End file.
